Tri Hoodwinked!
by Forever Rewritten
Summary: Boingo, Hansel, Gretel, and other insane criminals the HEA have captured over the years is loose. As if that wasn't enough, it appears that there is a new mastermind-or maybe just an old one from the HEA's far past.
1. Chapter 1

I know that this fandom doesn't have that big of a following, but I hope those who do read enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hoodwinked! Franchise, or really the other characters in here based on other Fairytales.

* * *

><p><strong>Tri Hoodwinked!<strong>

Chapter One

* * *

><p>The cloaked figure passed through the gates of the London Bridge Asylum with not so much as a glance from the guards as he blended into the thick shadows cast by the low lights. He paid no attention to the prisoners trapped behind the thick plastic walls as he glided down the halls, even those who were able to see pass the enchantment.<p>

Deep in the west wing, reserved for the criminally insane, he found the one he was looking for. Not only was the sleeping tan bunny locked behind the impregnable walls, but strapped to a cart and kept in near-darkness, which made it easy for the cloaked figure to merge with the darkness and slide into the cell unnoticed.

"Stuck like a swine," the figure finally spoke, startling Boingo awake. His ears were pert as he scanned the small cell, unable to see anything but his inner prey-instincts were telling him _something_ was there.

"Who's there?" he called out, fear barely tingeing his voice. His answer was a light, almost feminine giggle.

"You may call me whatever you wish, but many of my... associates call me Nemo. Or Giggles. I prefer the former, of course."

"Of course," the rabbit drawled as he continued to search the shadows but still unable to see anything. The androgynous voice bounced off the walls, so even with his large ears he couldn't pinpoint the source. "So, _Giggles_, what are you doing here? Did the warden finally agree to let me have a roomie?"

"Oh, not quite. I'm sure they wished I was safely locked away here, but I'm actually here of my own free will."

Boingo snorted, "Well then, you must be truly insane then. No sane person would come here of their own free will."

Another set of giggles echoed around the room. "There is such a fine line between them, but I prefer to be considered a genius rather than a madman. Just I consider you, Boingo, a genius. You're little plot was quite devious. _Such_ a shame those HEA agents had to interfere…"

That made his eyes narrowed. That was a very touchy subject for him. "What do you want?"

Sensing that it was time to get down to business, Giggles' attitude changed as well. "A 'you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours' deal. I can get you out of here and help you get your revenge on the HEA if…"

Silence permeated the cell as Boingo waited for Giggles to continue, but minutes passed with nothing.

"If what?" he asked, both hopeful but wary. He would do nearly anything to get out of the insane asylum. Nearly being the key word.

Giggles smiled as he stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Princess Rapunzel To Be Married!<strong>_

_It seems like an April's fool joke, in fact if it was near April no one would_

_believe the news. Princess Rapunzel has been known for being headstrong_

_and refusing any suitor that has tried to woo her. After all, her nickname _

_is Princess Stubborn. But the Royal Family confirms that the Princess is _

_indeed engaged, and set the wedding date five months from now. For _

_once, this is no joke, or wild rumor!_

_Just who exactly is the lucky man? How did he capture Rapuzel's fickle _

_heart?_

_No one knows. That's right; despite this being the biggest event of the _

_year no one knows who the man is, what is name is, or what he looks like_

_. Even our informants in the castle staff are clueless, but they hint that _

_Rapunzel may not be so happy about the marriage. No one has seen the_

_long haired princess since the announcement, and her chamber doors are_

_locked even to her ladies in waiting. Is this an arrange marriage? Have the_

_King and Queen decided to pair up their lost daughter despite her being _

_last in line for the throne? _

_Stay tuned to OK! Fairytale for more news! As soon as we know more,_

_we'll post it on our website! Fww . OKFM . fable_

"You read that?" Wolf jumped and quickly tried to hide the gossip magazine in the drawer in his desk, but Red turned out to be quicker as she snatched the magazine out of his large paws and took a seat on the empty desk. He tried to grab at the magazine, but Red stuck her leg out, her sneaker planted on his chest to keep him away as she read a random page aloud. "The well known pop singer Mitzy Kat has reportedly been seeing a mysterious… wait a second, is that Japeth?" Red's surprise offered Wolf a chance to finally take his magazine back. Still, there was a wide smile on Red's lips…

Wait a second, was that lipstick? He frowned ever so slightly as he studied Red's face. There was indeed either lipstick or perhaps lip gloss, along with a very small amount of blush on her cheeks and eyeliner that made her large blue eyes stand out even more. It was a small amount of makeup that probably wouldn't be noticed unless one was looking for it, or in Wolf's case, knew Red well enough to know the kun-fu master didn't own any make-up.

Or, at least she hadn't.

"Wolf, you're staring again," Red snapped her fingers, bringing him out of his thoughts. He was thankful he had fur covering his face that hid the blush he could feel. It wasn't his fault, Red had unfortunately grown into a rather beautiful young woman. More and more he found himself simply watching her.

Thankfully, Red hadn't realized she was the reason he would lapse off into 'staring fits.' If she had, he was sure every bone in his body would be broken, like many of the others that had been caught appreciating her curves.

"Sorry, Red." He returned his magazine to its hiding place before leaning back in his chair, "So what are you up to? If I remember right, Flippers and Granny were lecturing you for some overdue paperwork…" he trailed off as a guilty look crossed her face. Bingo, she was evading paperwork, again. His journalism experience made paperwork a breeze… well, that and Twitchy never noticed if he had a few papers added to his stack.

Red acted as if she wasn't shirking her work, and changed the subject. "I think the more important question is what are _you_ doing. The big, bad, agent Wolf reading OK! Fairytale magazine? I think that's worth a gossip column itself!"

Wolf huffed slightly and crossed his arms. "It's called research. I still dabble in journalism between cases, it's important to keep up the news."

"You were an investigative journalist, and you _blog_,"Red pointed out with a devious smile. "Mostly about where you can get the best leg of lamb of whatever town we're sent to."

Several of the Bo Peep's lambs froze, their black eyes trained on the pair. Even after working alongside their natural predator for years and assurances from both their shepherdess and Nicky Flippers, they were wary of him. Like Wolf would actually kill one of them; Bo's slap stung, and the only defense against her staff was running far, far, away.

The easy mood of the what was referred as the sheep's pen (since most of the workers were sheep, and Agent Bull, who was actually a Bull, became offended at the term 'Bull pen') was broken as the alarm sounded, red lights flashing across the room. While the sheep all huddled together, Wolf and Red were quick to rush into the adjacent command center.

The room was in chaos as the more brazen sheep were busy with their computers while Bo and Fred- the man in the odd blue renaissance costume- both translated the cries of the sheep and tried to keep them focused.

"What's going on?" Red and Wolf echoed each other as they found Nikki Flippers at one of the computers, the frog's attention focused on the screen and a dark look on his face.

"London Bridges Asylum," he finally answered after a moment. "They've had a serious breach of security. All inmates have been released out of their cells."

Red and Wolf looked at each other, the same thought crossing their mind. "What about Boingo?"

Flippers paused before looking up at the two agents. "He's disappeared, along with Hansel, Gretel, and dozens of others." His frown deepened as he watched the two stiffen, shocked easily giving way to anger and determination. Even after years at the HEA, Wolf and Red, and even Twitchy to a certain degree, were worried about the rabbit escaping. And for good reason, Boingo had proved that even when he was stuck in the Asylum didn't stop him from being a major player in the criminal world. "I want the three of you to go and see what you can find."

"Twitchy's not back from his coffee run," Wolf pointed out, torn between waiting for his longtime partner and starting the hunt for the escapees.

"I'll send him as soon as he returns," Flippers assured him, deciding to forgo the lecture about Twitchy and coffee. "Time is of the essence."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **Wow! Thank you everyone for your encouraging reviews! I honestly didn't expect any reviews, so I was happy to be proven wrong! Hopefully this chapter is received as well as the last!** Any comments are appreciated greatly, and constructive criticism is doubly loved!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tri Hoodwinked!<strong>

Chapter Two

* * *

><p>"I've been working here for forty five years," Warden Lupine complained as she led the two HEA agents down the main Corridor of the London Bridges Asylum. The place was eerily quiet compared to the other times Wolf and Red had visited the Asylum. The residents seemed more subdued than usual, watching them warily from the shadows of their rooms. "We only had one break out in that time. One. I train my guards to watch for everything, and I mean <em>everything and anything<em>. A few of these nutters went nutters because they dabbled in that magic mumbo jumbo."

"So what exactly happened?" Red asked as Wolf literally sniffed around discreetly, slowly leaving Red's side. The black wolf's dark eyes glanced towards the younger wolf, but didn't mention anything. Instead she huffed and threw her hands up in the air in exasperation at Red's question.

"I don't know! The way everyone was running around, you'd think I hired chickens for guards! Tiger told me that the inmates were quiet for the most part that night. Then he said everything went black for a long moment before all hell broke loose. Every single door opened. Every single restraint undone. I have nearly five hundred inmates here, and I had maybe fifty guards that night. Do the math. Thankfully, most of the nutters weren't that much of a problem."

"What about criminal wing?"

The warden gave the human a dark look, "I know what you're thinking girly. Why didn't I have more guards down there? Problem is we are way understaffed. Nothing like this ever happened here. We get maybe an unruly one here and there. Nothing like this."

Red frowned, "We're not here to deal with that. We're here to find out what happened and track down Boingo and his associates."

"Good luck with that," she huffed. "No hide or hair of 'em has been seen since the hourly before the lights were cut."

"Why does it smell like Hazelnuts?" Wolf suddenly asked as he reappeared at Red's side. "It's all over the place."

The Warden frowned, taking a few deep breaths with nostrils flaring. Focusing on her weak sense of smell, even Red could catch the faint scent of Hazelnuts. "The heck I know!" the Warden answered shortly. "Ask the cleaning ladies. Now look, is there any more questions you uppitys have? I have a billion more phone calls to make and who knows what else."

Red opened her mouth to ask another question, but was Wolf beat her to it. "Nope, we're good."

"Good. I trust you can let yourselves out then." Without so much a goodbye, the Warden turned and left, snapping at one of the guards for something.

Red turned towards Wolf, hands on her hips and a glare in her eyes. "What was that for! I wanted to check out the criminal wing and ask about any visitors Boingo had." Wolf gave a lazy smile as he lifted up a small stack of papers, a photocopy of the visitor list to the criminal wing. Her anger softened as she snatched the papers from his hand, studying the list intently. "Do I want to know how you got this?" she asked as she allowed him to place a large hand on the small of her back and guide her down the hall.

"I'm pleading to the Fifth on that one." A glance told him that made the corner of the lips turn up in a small smile. While she had developed into a model agent (well, barring her aversion to paperwork and her habit of single-minded determination), he could still be considered a wild card much to the ire of the HEA.

"Do you think that Hazelnut scent is from the janitors?" Red asked absently as she searched through the list. There were very few visitors to the criminal wing. The ten pages covered the last three years, and only five times did Boingo receive visitors. Every time it was, Wolf, Twitchy, and herself following up leads that they knew but couldn't prove linked the rabbit to various criminal organizations.

"It doesn't have that aseptic sting to it," he disagreed quietly. "The lemon scent is definitely the cleaning solution. It might be an air freshener, but I've never noticed before."

That was highly unlikely. Red knew Wolf noticed nearly every scent that wafted past his nose. She couldn't count how many times had it been his amazing sense of smell that gave them a final lead, or got them out of a deadly situation. "Do you think it means anything?"

"Not sure," he answered honestly, throwing a smile and a small wave at the boar guard they passed. The boar's eyes narrowed, but he didn't hesitate before opening the door. The sound of steel scraping across concrete brought Red's attention away from the visitors list, her eyes widening when she realized instead of leading her to the exit, Wolf had guided her to the criminal wing. "She never stated we had to leave right away," Wolf whispered as they passed through the double door corridor into the tightly secured criminal wing. Where the place had been nearly packed with criminally insane residents, the place was completely empty. The silence was a stark contrast to their previous visits when hateful slurs and profanity had been thrown at them.

All of the cell doors were wide open, and the faint smell of hazelnuts strengthened with every step the pair took until peaking when they reached Boingo's old cell. A fact that was not lost on the pair and confirmed that the nutty scent had a part in the mystery. However, any hopes of finding something that would give them a clue as to what happened were dashed. The cell was barren and untouched. "Where's Twitchy? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Red questioned as she looked around the cell. Twitchy was good at finding things that the other two didn't notice, and his enthusiasm for taking photos of everything was generally more of a help than a hindrance.

Wolf checked his phone, where there were no new messages or missed calls. Red had a point, even at his slowest, the squirrel should have arrived at the asylum by now. And if Twitchy was anything, it wasn't slow. Even after he switched to decaf, he tended to function at sonic and supersonic speeds.

x.X.x

_Gimme a min and I'll call you. This place is so loud I can barely hear myself think!_

Nicky Flippers checked his phone again, confirming that he hadn't somehow missed a call in the last hour. This was possibly the worst day for the Asylum break, but he had to place the HEA before anything else. Even before her.

"Hey, boss," Fred brought him out of his thoughts. He once more pocketed the small phone and gave his full attention to the situation at hand. The initial panic had died, determination to catch the escapees had settled over the HEA and brought a tenseness that hadn't been present in years. "Wolf wants to know if Twitchy has checked in yet, apparently he hasn't been answering his phone. I haven't seen him, have you?"

The frown on the frog's face deepened as he shook his head. "No. I had assumed that he had gone straight to the Asylum." Dread settled as Fred relayed his words to Wolf over the phone perched on his shoulder. Sure, Twitchy tended to be easily distracted, but with Boingo and the others free… He mentally scoffed at the stray thought. Twitchy could take care of himself, there wasn't a doubt about that. The few who had been 'lucky' to capture Twitchy and tried to hold him hostage generally either released him or plain surrendered within a few hours- five being the longest.

He listened as Fred relayed his message to Wolf along with a few other words before he nodded and placed the phone back on its cradle. "They didn't find any evidence at the Asylum, except something about Hazelnuts. They're going to hit the streets for any leads and try to find where Twitchy disappeared to."

Flippers nodded mutely, watching as the boy in blue returned to his job while his mind reeled. Hazelnuts? That was impossible. She was dead. No, his mind was surly just jumping to conclusions. He had been reviewing that old case the day before, that's why she had jumped to the forefront of his mind. That particular evil witch was dead, had been dead for years now.

He excused himself as he left the command center, hand gripping his phone tightly.

x.X.x.

_"You'vereachedAgentTwitchy'svoicemail! LeaveamessageandI'llreturnyourcallassoonasIcan! Okaythanksbye!"_

_"Hiya! This is Zel. Well, my voicemail at least. I'm currently not unavailable at the moment. *snicker* Leave a message at the beep, or try calling back later!"_

x.X.x

"Look, I don't know about a breakout!" Rascal shouted frantically, his yellow eyes wide as he stared at Red, who had a fistful of his sweatshirt and the other hand bunched into a fist. "I swear it! But I can tell you what I have heard! I mean, that's worth something right? See, word has it that people are looking to get their revenge on you guys. That Nemo's gathering the worst of the worst for it."

Red narrowed her blue eyes and tightened her hold on the possum. "Who's Nemo?"

"I don't know! He's what his name says! He's no one! I don't think there is anyone who's seen him!"

"Then how do you know him?" Wolf asked, drawing the possum's attention away from Red's fist. Red's eyes flicked over to him, slightly surprised. They had split up hours ago- Red to haunt the streets to find leads for Boingo and Wolf checking all of Twitchy's usual coffee shops and various girlfriends.

"Rumors! Nemo's the new big bad. He has everyone in his pocket, pulling all the strings. And he has a _huge_ grudge against the HEA."

"Why?"

"I don't know! That's all I know! I swear it!"

Wolf watched as the possum ran as fast as it could as soon as Red had let go of his hoodie. "Nemo? Isn't he a captain or something?"

Red sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know." She looked around for the short squirrel, her mood sinking even more when there was no sign of him. "Twitchy?"

Wolf shook his head. "The barista said he came about seven for his non-caffeinated Ca Phe Sua Nong. Sally Acorn said he stopped by at seven thirty to pick up a camera he left at her place and that's it. No has seen in the last three hours."

Red's frown deepened. "You don't think Boingo kidnapped him, do you?"

Wolf shrugged his shoulders, trying to keep calm and collected despite the worry gnawing in his gut. He knew his old partner could take care of himself, but against all those villains that had escaped? And this new person-Nemo? Still, it didn't help to lose his cool. Not only did it mean he would miss things that he would otherwise catch, Red wasn't known for keeping a completely level head and needed someone to anchor her. She may have been a part of the Sisters of the Hood, but the zen part was still lost to her most of the time.

"Let's head back to HQ and check there. They might have something."


	3. Chapter 3

**Tri Hoodwinked!**

Chapter Three

Bo Peep was relieved when she saw Red and Wolf walk into the Command center, which was a first since Flippers had brought them along with Twitchy and Granny in years ago. Even her sheep seemed to settle a little. "Did ya two find anything?" she asked as she rounded on them before they could disappear. She was too worried to be amused when Wolf tried to discreetly put Red between them. First the breakout, then learning that Twitchy had disappeared, and now Flippers had left to investigate his own lead. She was having a hard time assuring her sheep that everything would be okay, let alone herself.

"Well, we know wherever Twitchy is, he had his coffee," Wolf said dryly, which earned him a dark look from the sheppardess. Like always, it didn't seem to faze him. But then it was no secret he didn't care what most people thought of him. As long Twitchy and Red weren't mad at him, he was okay.

"Ya've been gone this long and dat's all ya have?" she fumed slightly. "Nothin' else?"

"Calm down," Red tried to sooth, "We have some other leads but their... vague."

Bo raised an eyebrow, "Whadda ya mean, vague?" She wasn't much of an investigator even after years of working at the agency. Then again, her only job was keeping her sheep focused on their jobs. Sheep were wonderful at mundane tasks, always eager to please and hardly ever complained. However, they did get distracted easily without someone to keep them focused.

However, she could tell when someone was trying to evade a question.

"We have a name," Red said carefully, raising Bo's suspicions even higher. "We just need to do some more research. Where's Flippers?"

"He ain't' here," Bo answered shortly. "He said he had a few leads of his own that he wanted to check personally. I've been working with that bullfrog for over ten years now and whenever he does this, it means somethin' really bad is goin' on. Actually, the last time he did this he brought you guys back."

Red and Wolf looked at one another, allowing their pretenses to drop as they shared a worried look. They've never seen Flippers out on the field except to wrap things up and be a liaison between them and the local police force. "Did he say what kind of leads?" Wolf asked. Bo frowned, her blonde curls bouncing as she shook her head.

"Nah, but he was worried about somethin'. Now what's this name you have?"

"The name's Nemo…" as soon as Red answered her, Bo turned her head and nodded to her sheep that had gathered around the trio. Instantly 'baas' and the click-clack of hoof against keyboards sounded through the office as they researched the name.

Bo turned back to the two, "I can't say the name's familiar, but we'll find out all we can."

Flippers crouched on the high wall, catching his breath while watching the guards beneath him. Had it really been that long that he had done this? He remembered having no difficulty sneaking past the guards and leaping across walls and up the high towers with not needing to stop once for a breath.

Since this was an official investigation, his HEA badge probably would have gotten him through the gilded doors without any of the usual fuss. However, his instincts alerted him something was wrong when he made it to the main gates without so much as a peep from the guards or anyone else. He had quickly hidden himself among the branches of an old oak tree and watched.

Before, the guards had been humorously lazy, only snapping into shape when a supervisor or visitor strolled by. He could remember easily evading them as they chatted about the last game or whatever soap opera that had become their guilty pleasure. Now the trimmed animals stood at attention at every doorway and gate, eyes staring unseeingly forward. A thrown pebble had revealed they were paying minute attention to their surroundings, and he was lucky his green mottled skin and dark suit blended with the leaves.

Now he was sure something was going on, and he dearly wished that he was merely imagining the faint scent in the air.

He waited until the guards had returned to their posts, with their blank stares, before quickly crawling higher in the tree to where the branches were only a few feet from a ledge. From the ledge it was a use-to-be-easy climb up the trellis, a few precarious jumps and one last clamor to open a window that was usually open before he fell into room far away and high above where he started.

The first thing he noticed was the usual overwhelming scent of Lilacs were gone, replaced by a faint sting of bleach. Others fell in quick concession- the cluttered room was spotless. No clothes laid on every surface. Books were not piled in dangerously high stacks, papers and art utensils weren't scattered, and the purple wallpaper wasn't plastered with artwork. Instead, the walls were barren, he could actually see the dark wood floor, and every piece of clothing was in its place.

Except for the white gown on the mannequin standing smack-dab in the center of the room. The traditional-styled dress was trimmed with pearls and sequins, and Flippers could see why Zel had bolted without notice. It was a beautiful dress, but it wasn't her. And it also had a slight tinge of Hazelnuts around it.

"She still cannot take care of herself." He froze at the giggle, his eyes darting to find the owner. "And it appears she only traded one cage for another one. And this one cannot even hold her!" The hysterical laugh reached its pitched when he saw something move in the deeper shadows along one of the curtained wall. "Is this so much better, Inspector? You said you worked in Happily Ever Afters, but is she so happy?"

"She has a better chance at it," he replied calmly. "This is where she belongs."

A cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows, its movements disjointed. "You thinks so, Inspector?" The voice sneered. "That is why I _hate_ you and your kind. You swan in, restricting freedom and breaking up families! We were perfectly content before you had arrived! You turned her against me! You planted ideas and fears into her mind!"

"Madam, she feared you long before I arrived." Flippers stood his ground, even as the cloaked figure circled him from a distance. His sharp eyes noted the unusual gait, the unfamiliar click of nails on the floor. "The interesting question at hand is: how are you here?"

The cloaked figured stopped, and two small paws reached out from beneath the heavy black material and turned down the hood- revealing a lop-sided face of a rat, its eyes unseeingly white, and its yellow teeth half missing. "Oh-ho-ho, I would not face you personally, Inspector. Not yet. Nor will I reveal my cards to you." The rat's mouth didn't move, nor did it even take a breath. Flippers felt slightly sick when he realized it was a product of Necromancy. The darkest of magic, forbidden in the Kingdoms for good reason. "I will tell you one thing, however. This is all for you. You took everything away, so I am paying you back in turn."


End file.
